Lucy's Conquest
by RaspberryNeko
Summary: Lucy has been ignored for 4 months, Then something happens, something that makes her and her friends leave the guild. Join them on their adventure as they face love, trials, and friends. But in the end, they must return to Fairy Tail, but this time they make sure that everyone will suffer the Consequences. Sticy or Nalu. Romeo x Wendy, Gajeel x Levy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys it RaspberryNeko, this is my first fairy tail fanfiction so please be nice! _****_J_********_Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of Lucy's Conquest! This will be a learning experience for me so judge me by your honest opinion. Please remember to review, favorite, follow and of course read, Hope you guys fall in love with fanfiction like I have! I hope to see you guys writing your own fanfiction in the future, I'll look foreward to it and make sure to read it just like you have read mine!_**

******_By the way guys just thought I should explain this to you but this account is actually both me and my friend's, you can always tell who it is by our style of writing. But, just in case you can't tell who it is I'll make sure to mention it to her. We combined our favorite things to come up with the name, so I suppose you should call me Raspberry and her Neko! We will probably introduce ourselves at the start like I'm doing. _**

******_Hope you Like Lucy's Conquest!_**

**_Disclaimer- I do Not own Fairy Tail_**

Lucy hated being ignored. She was always ignored by her father as a child, but she never thought that she would be ignored by Fairy Tail. It all started the day when Lisanna came back from Edolas, Since then everyone except Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Charle, Lily, Levy, Gajeel, and Master. Aside from those people nobody even spoke to her. It has been four months since Lisanna came back and and four months of Lucy being ignored.

(At the Guild…)

"Ohayo Minna! (Good Morning Everyone!)" Lucy said after trying to cheer herself up, but nobody replied. She looked around the strangely empty place and finally noticed the huge crowd of mages gathered in the corner. She heard a tiny scream come from the same direction and recognized it as Wendy's. Quickly she ran over and somehow managed to push through the crowd. At that same point she heard another small scream this one louder. She finally got through enough of the crowd to finally see what was going on, there were two tiny bodies lying in a huge pool of bright red blood. Both had cuts, bruises, and slashes all over their bodies.

One of them had long blue hair that was drenched in blood with a tattered blue and yellow dress, she had a huge slash mark that looked as though it was slashed by a sword, it ran all the way from her left shoulder to her right hip. You could barely even tell it was Wendy.

The second person laying on the ground was either dead or unconscious, he had dark hair and his dark green short were torn and had scorch marks all over and his dark red vest was torn to shreds. It was Romeo…

Wendy was slumped against a wall trying to hide her face with her arms while Romeo was just laying on the floor in front of her as if trying to protect her.

Natsu had a crazed look in his eyes, his fist consumed in a deep red, almost crimson flames baring down on Wendy as he was about to punch her a small blue blob in the shape of a cat jumped in front of her and took the hit head on. The cat flew into a wall (without his wings) with a crunch and slowly slid down the wall leaving a long trail of blood in his wake.

"HAPPY!" Charle screamed in devastation and began to run forward toward him, but Happy slowly lifted up a paw a clear warning to stop and so she did. Happy slowly staggered to his feet panting heavily as he did so he looked at his 'ex'bestfriend with hatred and disgust, blood pouring out of his wounds, finally after he calmed himself down he began to speak.

"Why Natsu? Why? Why are you doing this to your friends? No not your friends, your family!" Happy had tears pouring down his face. "What happened to 'a Guild should never betray their comrades, if they do then they aren't really a guild.' WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU NATSU WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?!"

Natsu looked at him for a second before replying "Did I really say that to somebody as weak as you?" Happy flinched. "If I really did then I guess I should say that I realized that friends and family are nothing in this world, what really matters is power and strength. We don't need weaklings just like how we don't need such a pathetic excuse for a cat, or should I say Exceed? Honestly I didn't even mean any nice things I ever said to you." Happy stared at him wide eyed he continued to stare as he collapsed to the ground, but before he lost consciousness he heard one last thing come from Natsu's mouth that made him feel as though his heart had snapped in two "We don't need weaklings in our guild, so why don't you just leave along with those two idiots behind you and that stupid celestial chick. You guys don't even deserve to be called mages."

Lucy stopped trying to shove through the crowd and stood frozen like a statue and flinched. "Natsu… You lied to me…" she whispered, if the dragon slayer heard her he didn't show it.

"In fact," Natsu said smiling happily. "You idiots don't even deserve our attention, we should just ignore you like we did with that dumb blond!" He laughed evilly. When Lucy heard that she finally snapped, she glared at him with absolute hatred in her dark brown eyes. Her magical power suddenly became 20 times more powerful than it already was. Her eyes slowly changed from a dark brown to a deep red and everyone finally noticed her next to them and scooted away as fast as they could. Her hair turned a jet black with deep red highlight in it that almost looked like blood. Everyone else noticed this change except for Natsu and Erza who were the culprits behind the assault of Wendy, Romeo, and now Happy.

"Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet" Lucy said, but her voice was not hers, it was more menacing and deadly. It was so scary that both of them and everyone else in the guild shivered. "You have betrayed your comrades, now it is time to face the consequences…" Lucy slowly lifted up her arm and a jet black rapier appeared in her hand. It was completely black except for a small orb at the back which was the color of fresh blood, the blood on the ground around Romeo, Wendy and Happy started slowly getting sucked into the orb. Lucy sprang foreword startling everyone and using her sword in a slashing motion she pulverized Erza's armor and tore straight through a part of Natsu's scarf. They stood there wide eyed for a second then collapsed to the ground completely unconscious. There was blood slowly seeping out of the slashes on them.

Lucy's form slowly changed back to normal, and with the help of Charle and Lily took the injured people and exceed to Porlyusica. Later when everyone was healed they finally decided that they can't stay in the guild anymore. By that time Lisanna, Gajeel, and Levy had come back from their missions.

(At the Guild…)

The doors creaked open, everybody froze right where they were. Natsu and Gray were stuck midpunch, Erza was sitting there with a piece of strawberry cake sitting on her fork halfway to her mouth, Levy in the middle of the book stared, Gajeel was sitting still with little bits of metal hanging out of his mouth, Lisanna was still midstep, Mira was frozen in the middle of cleaning a glass, Cana stopped drinking, Master was standing on a railing, Juvia was still staring at Gray who's clothes were on the floor next to him. When they saw who it was the were even more surprised.

"Ha, seems like the pathetic losers have returned!" Natsu said a little bit frightened of the tallest figure standing in the doorway who was wearing a jet black cloak. One of the smaller figures who was wearing a dark blue cloak tensed and shouted at him, "OH YEAH WELL THIS SO CALLED 'LOSER' WHIPED YOUR FUCKING ASS!" Everyone in the guild gasped, they recognized that voice and they were stunned that such an innocent sweet little girl like Wendy could use such foul language. Natsu's eyes widened as the girl seemed to disappear and reappear right in front of him her blue cloak flapping around in the wind. She brought her fist back as it collected swirling wind and punched him right in the stomach; she knocked the wind out of him and somehow made him cough out blood.

Everyone gasped again, Levy and Lisanna instantly ran up and hugged the life out of all of them including the small little exceeds standing next to them. Gajeel slowly walked over to them with a smirk on his face, "So Bunny Girl, your back, now what?" Gajeel asked. The person with the black cloak pulled down the hood, there was long blond hair and dark brown eyes, she wore her usual smile and said to him, "Gajeel it's only been about a month, it's not like we were gone for a year… We were just going to go speak to Master."

"Ohhhhh we could come with you!" Lisanna says excitedly. Lucy smiled sadly "You won't be excited once you realize why we're there." With that they all headed upstairs, and knocked on the Master's door. They heard a quiet 'Come in' and slowly opened the doors. The master sat in his chair at a Dark Oak Wood desk, there were papers all over and some were stacked so high that you couldn't even see the Master.

"Master, we wish to leave the guild..."

**_Raspberry: DUN DUN DUN! Dontcha just love cliffhangers?_**

**_Gajeel: No, why did you even put that in there?_**

**_Raspberry: I don't know... Suspense?_**

**_Gajeel: *Raises Eyebrow* I don't think you really needed to add suspense, this story is already pretty stupid since you made Bunny Girl get kicked out..._**

**_Raspberry: ..._**

**_Levy: Ummm Gajeel... I don't think that was a good idea..._**

**_Gajeel: Really? GiiHii, I thought it was perfect._**

**_Lily: Ummm Gajeel, I think I agree with Levy on this one, that was not a good idea..._**

**_Gajeel: Really? How so?_**

**_Levy: Well..._**

**_Raspberry: *Starts crying* LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GAJEEL IS BEING MEAN!_**

**_Lucy: *Runs over* GAJEEL WHAT DID YOU DO?!_**

**_Raspberry: HE TOLD ME MY STORY WAS BAD!_**

**_Lucy: Gajeel... *Starts smiling evilly* When I get over there I am going to tear off all of your skin, eat your liver and then use your eyeballs, skin, and intestines to make her a Teddy Bear..._**

**_Raspberry: Yayyy I love Teddy Bears!_**

**_Gajeel: *Gulps and Runs behind Levy*_**

**_Raspberry: *sniffle* Actually it's okay Lucy, I could just make Levy dump him, *smiles evilly*_**

**_Everyone: *Shivers*_**

**_Raspberry: I know that the readers would be angry if I did that sooooo... Readers, what do you think is a suitable punishment for him... ALSO! Keep a look out for Neko's fanfiction, it should be coming out soon... Hopefully..._**

**_Happy: Aye! Neko won't let Raspberry read it!_**

**_Everyone: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?_**

**_Happy: I don't know, but Raspberry apologizes for Natsu's OOCness... Now can I get a fish?_**

**_Everyone: *FACEPALM*_**

**_Raspberry: Well, see you guys Later!_**

**_Happy: Aye Sir!_**


	2. Chapter 2

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! **PLEASE** I AM ON MY HANDS AND KNEES RIGHT NOW, I AM BEGGING YOU PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Now you **might** want to kill me for multiple reasons... theres the cliff hanger, then theres also me not updating for like a month and i apologize. Also, I would like to apologize ahead of time for this chapter because my grammer and punctuation might suck in this one since this is my first time typing this on a different devise... but, anyways **_ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_**

* * *

Everyone was silent for a moment. Slowely they began to comprehend what the three actually meant. They were about to protest but then they realized why they wanted to leave.

" I agree. It may be best if you do in fact leave this guild, with everyone acting like this it may be best if you **all** leave the guild."Master Said sadly. He looked down as if blaming himself. If it is possable to look more guilty then Master definately acomplished it. "Before you do leave however, you must first learn something about the Heartifilia heritage. The Heartifilia's may have seemed like a normal family to most people, however many eons ago there was a young woman named Thelemia Heart. She was the most powerful mage ever known, and the Heartifilia family is descended from her. The reason for the change of name is that, if one were to find out that you, Lucy were indeed related to Thelemia, they would stop at nothing to get the power that you possess. You must be wondering what power that is, Lucy, Thelemia was the only person ever recorded in history to have entered the gates of heaven. What I mean by that is, Thelemia was actually trained by angels. When she came back to earth land she was so powerful that Zeref himself actually bowed at her feet. There is a prophecy that one day the great Angel of the Stars will return from the heavens and rid the world of evil. This Angel was said to have been a decendent of ' The Guardian Angel' or in other words Thelemia. Lucy that means that you are the Angel of the Stars."

That was the exact moment when everybody's jaws dropped down to the floor. There was then complete silence only broken by Lucy trying to comprehend her fate and suddenly realizing the fault in master's explanation." Master, how can you tell that i'm the Angel of the Stars? Can't it be like, one of my grandchildren or something?" Master sighed sadly. " Yes, yes i know. The prophecy also states that the Angel of the Stars would be constantly tested both emotionaly and physically. She would be betrayed by the ones who called her family and tortured by one of her own." Lucy flinched at that last remark. " Lucy, in order to truely live your destiny, you will need to also visit heaven. I understant that you must be confused on what happened with the whole Natsu and Erza incedent. To explain that I must first explain Angels... there are two different types of angels. The dark ones, and The light ones. Normally you would choose to be a dark angel or a light angel. While light angels are focused more on forgiveness and happiness. dark angels want revenge and bloodshed. Now because you are the Angel of the Stars you have both a light and dark form. That one form that you were in was your dark form. Thank God it was not at full power otherwise we all would have died." Lucy's eyes widened."Master, please remove my guild mark. If i am that much of a danger to this guild then I must leave." Everyone just stared at her. Not even moving. Then the tears started falling, everybody except for master then screamed **"WE'RE COMING TOO!" **Lucy knew there was no arguing with these idiots, they all showed master their guild marks. With the master silently Bawling he waved his hand and a golden light glowed on their guild marks before gently exploding into sparkles. By now tears were trailing down everyones faces. "One day,*sniff* I know you'll return. *sniff* That means that *sniff* I don't have to truly say *sniff* goodbye. I guess this is more of a *sniffsniff* Seeya Later" Master was now absolutely wailing.. His tears were forming rivers down his cheeks. "Goodbye Master" "Bye-Bye Master-san" "Seeya Gramps/Old Man" " G-g-g-goodb-bye!" After his children had left the room Makarov just stood there staring at the spot where they had just stood a moment ago. He then fell to his knees in despair. He then wwhispered something that not even a drsgon slayer could hear. "Goodbye... My Children..." Well, i'm not sure if this is enough to make up for the VERRRRRY late update. Sorry about that again. i'll try to update faster. remember to tell me who you wan't Lucy to end up with so far its Sting: 1 Natsu: 0 Nobody: 1


End file.
